


Flecks of Darkness

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is godfather to the High Minister, and that makes him untouchable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flecks of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A Harry Potter AU where the primary story is "How Far We Would Go". Hermione is in Ravenclaw and Harry is in Slytherin, but they and Ron still form a trio that defeats Voldemort and saves the world. And then takes over and sets out to make some major changes.

Rain soaks the alley, turning cobblestones slick and treacherous to the unwary. Men and women scurry to finish their shopping and return home before the rain gets any worse, parting around a lone figure. They studiously ignore the man who stands there, in the middle of the street, with his head tilted back to turn his face into the rain. Everyone knows who he is, and no one dares even to approach him. Sirius Black is godfather to the High Minister, and that makes him untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


End file.
